College Fantasy
by ExiTonberry
Summary: Yuffie enrolls in Gaia College expecting to have boring classes and an awful roommate. What she didn't account for was meeting Cloud, Tifa, Nanaki, Aeirith, and Vincent when she got there. Living out their lives as college students running away from their difficult pasts, they grow bonds that neither their friends or parents can break. (Progressive Yuffentine, Cloti, ect)


**(A/N: Heyo! I's me again, I know I haven't been updating 'Come Home for Christmas recently, but the inspirational demon has stopped hitting me in the head. I've had this document laying dormant in my computer files from about a year ago and decided to see if anyone was actually intereted in reading my garbage before i put time into it. My other story should be update soon, I had chapter 3 almost done and the ending planned out so it should run pretty smoothly. Review if you'd like to hear more from this particular story!)**

**(Disclaimer: I own a crappy computer and a moogle plush. Not Final Fantasy)**

**(Claimer: This is an Alternate Universe where all characters are living [Sephiroth, Aerith, Zack, ect]. I do own the AU.)**

**(Warning: This is just an prologue. Any further interest can be directed to the review box)**

* * *

><p>If there was any moment in my life where Yuffie just wanted to drop dead to the floor, leaving everything in her hands to fend for themselves, this was it.<p>

The cardboard box slid dangerously out of her palm, being held tightly with her fingertips. The weight of two other boxes on top, along with the two backpacks and weapon on her back, didn't help on the matter in the slightest, only adding to the girl's 'please-kill-me-now' mood. Why she was hand chosen by Chaos to be put in the one building without an elevator was a mystery. She's been laying off on borrowing other people's materia for a while.

She shifted the weight back into her palms and glanced to the side of the tower of boxes in her hands. There were only a few more steps left, about 8 if she counted right. She huffed, blowing the short dark hair ou of her gray eyes and suddenly felt her arms giving out from beneath the boxes.

She cursed mildly, feeling the bottom box slip from her hand and crash onto the floor (Although it wasn't a very far fall, since she was barely 5 feet tall and the bottom box rested on her waist when it was in her hands). The two other boxes domino-ed to the floor. Yuffie reaching out to cushion the top one's fall, but she ended up taking more weight than what she intended to and toppled down with the box she tried to save. The feeling of her face hitting cold marble flooring was almost immediate, she hissed when she landed on what felt like a kunai that had flew out of the top box she tried to save. She groaned and rolled onto her back, toppling the top box on the floor and sending the rest of her weapons all over the place. As if hearing her plea to any deity, the large metal door at the top of the steps swung open and padded footsteps bounded in her direction. They came to a sudden halt and Yuffie suddenly felt the room get hotter, as if there was a fire in the staircase.

"Oh dear, another one." A thickly accented voice cut through her thoughts. "Cloud!" The new voice yelled. Heavier and louder steps came through the door and sounded as if he had skipped the steps entirely.

"Nanaki, what's- _Gaia, _is that a kunai in her stomach?" Shock filled the man's voice and Yuffie peeked her eyes open to see a blur of red and black sitting on either side of her form.

"Seems to be. Must have lost her balance coming up here and landed on one, poor thing." The guy called 'Nanaki' (she guessed) said. "Let's get her upstairs and Tifa and Aerith can heal her up while we put her things back in boxes."

"She must be in that dorm next door, all the others are taken." Cloud commented quietly. "I've got her, Red. Go get Tifa and Aerith." And Yuffie vaguely felt herself getting lifted off the ground, accompanied by the sharp stab in her lower stomach getting worse, making her hiss out loud. She felt the man holding her jolt a bit at hearing her make a noise. He cleared his throat and shifted her to a more comfortable spot. "Let's mosey. This wound's not getting any better on it's own."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that was supposed to be the first chapter. But this is as far as I got before getting writers block. If people are interested in this story, please say so so I can start writing it again. It is originally a Yuffentine as I am writing it and the romance will gradually increase. Vincent would likely appear in the first chapter.)<strong>


End file.
